En el dia de mi muerte
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Porque el dia que Ash se muera se armarán muchos problemas. O debia partir su funeral en dos dias o asegurarse que todos sus amigos se lleven bien, especialmente las chicas.


¡HOLA! Sip, vine a arruinarles el fandom. La verdad es que, si bien mi fantasía más grande es ser una escritora, todos mis años en F.F. he escrito estupideces, solo una o dos cosas serias. Y obvio que también Pokemon no se salva.

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Pokemon es propiedad de Game Freak, Pokemon Company, Satoshi Taijiri y Nintendo.

 **Aclaración: Utilizaré los nombre japoneses y occidentales, el trio original y de las primera temporadas con el nombre que conocemos, los demás con sus nombres en japonés, disculpen las molestias. También, saqué la idea de un fic, claro que lo cambié todo, por lo tanto me inspiré y no hubo violación de derechos de autor en ningún nivel.**

* * *

—Queridos amigos y familiares, con todos los presentes, les doy gracias por asistir al funeral de nuestro querido amigo y entrenador Ash, quien después de haber salvado al mundo más de cinco veces, luchado contra legendarios, ser convertido en piedra, congelado, ahogado y salir de la muerte, finalmente sucumbió ante un resbalón por una cáscara de plátano, una muerte muy desgraciada.

— ¡Ash!-Lloraba desesperadamente Delia ante el ataúd, aferrada al vidrio que tenía la tapa.

—No puedo creer que se haya ido, no sé qué pensar-decía Brock, consolando a Misty.

Sí, todos y cada una de las personas con las que el entrenador había formado amistad estaban presentes, incluso el equipo Rocket (se invitaron solos por alguna razón) y Lysson...Lysson era el que más lloraba

—No...Ash ¡porque te fuiste así!

— ¿Lysson? -le susurró Alan- ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ah, se me ocurrió pasear y vi que aquí había fiesta... ¡por qué crees que estoy aquí? Ash se fue…

—Ya, ya -Alan le dio palmaditas en la espalda-"tal vez al final lo llegó a querer por lo que era y no por el fenómeno lazo"

—...se fue...y yo era quien quería matarlo, maldito plátano, ahora nunca tendré un fenómeno lazo otra vez.

—"Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido"

—Todos lo queríamos mucho-continuo el profesor Oak su discurso-todos sabíamos lo especial que era y su infinito amor a los pokemon, sin duda siempre será amado por nosotros...excepto el equipo Rocket, ustedes no lo quieren.

— ¡El bobo! -sollozo el trio ladrón-fue tan repentino, solo tener la compañía de alguien que estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado calmara nuestro dolor por la pérdida... ¿qué dices, pikachu?

—¡Pi! (¿quién los dejo entrar?)

—Bien, ahora, bajemos nuestros rostros y guardemos silencio en señal de respeto y duelo.

Y si, hubo un solemne silencio, a veces interrumpido por una maldición bien susurradita de Lysson contra el plátano y la melodía fúnebre que salió de quien sabe dónde, pero al fin a cabo hacia buen efecto especial para el oneshot.

—Bien, gracias por...

— ¡Ash! Esta vez no solo la madre gritó sino la aminovia más conocida como Serena-Ash ¿por qué me dejaste?

—Ya, ya serena-Hikari se acercó a su recién conocida amiga y le dio un abrazo-Seré mejor aceptar que se fue. Por lo menos-esta vez no solo le hablo a serena, sino a todo el auditorio—por lo menos me hace feliz haberlo hecho feliz todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

—…

—A ver, ¿qué?

—Ah! Verdad que tú eras esa tal Hikari- Misty corrió hacia la nombrada con cara de poco amigos-vaya, que cualquiera se querría morir solo por estar contigo.

— ¿¡Disculpa!? Tu eres Misty ¿verdad?-Ya veo por qué estaba tan feliz de dejar Kanto.

—Pues con una micro falda cualquiera se va por detrás de una, estamos en un funeral ¡por Arceus!

— ¡Chicas!- Gritó serena- basta de discusiones, ¿no ven que mi Ash se fue?

— ¿Tu? ¿Desde cuándo es tuyo?- Hikari abrió los ojos

— ¡Lo conocí desde que éramos niños! Y por derecho es mío.

— ¿Tuyo?, ¿qué, te pensabas que podías acceder a él por eso? si querida, Togepi puede desayunar huevo si se lo propone.

—Y un Ditto ser coordinadora~.

—Ah no-la señalo Misty- no, si no tiene tu nombre entonces no es tuyo.

— ¡Claro!-Hikari elevó la voz-¿ahora debe tener etiqueta?, pues bien, que así sea.

Y como monja que ve a diablo Hikari sacó de por ahí un bolígrafo y corrió hacia el ataúd, escribiendo en el vidrio "No tocar, mira solamente"

— ¡Eres una niña engreída! –Misty soltó chispas

— ¡Gracias! Soy todo un primor-Y Hikari le sacó la lengua

— ¡Regalada!

— ¡Inmadura!

— ¡Fea!

—"Nada por aquí, nada por allá"

Antes de que pudieran jalarse de los pelos Haruka intervino, se puso entre ambas chicas y estiró los brazos para alejarlas. Serena se había alejado unos pasitos todavía procesaba todo, al parecer Ash había estado con más chicas de lo que se imaginaba. Por ella, no había problema si esas se mataban a golpes, pero ver en escena a otra chica de cabello castaño y corto le hizo levantar una ceja.

— ¡Chicas!-Haruka puso mano dura- No está bien pelear en un funeral, además, otras chicas quieren dar su último adiós y ustedes no las dejan.

¿Había dicho "otras chicas"?

Y si, una filita de muchachas pasaron por el ataúd, llorando y balbuceando un "adiós al amor de mi vida" incluso se frotó lo ojos al ver que Miette estaba ahí, ¿Cuándo había entrado?

Ok, algo no estaba bien aquí.

—Ay, Ash- Brock suspiró-¿cómo es que tenías tantas señoritas en disposición? Y a mí ni siquiera un Jynx quiere besarme.

—Pensé que tendría muchas admiradoras-Tracey le miro sorprendido

— ¿Crees que no? Atacó el moreno-muchas, siempre me escribo con ellas, y lo más gracioso es que todas tienen la misma caligrafía que mis hermanitas.

—Oh, eso tiene sentido.

—Las mujeres siempre son causa de problemas-suspiró Max

— ¿¡Disculpa, que dijiste!?-Yurika salto al oír al segundo menor en la sala.

—Que ustedes son problemáticas. Por cierto, ¿quién eres? Déjame adivinar, ¿la niña adorable a la que siempre deben salvar y solo tiene pokemon pequeños a su lado?

—A ver, Nerd: Yo soy la gran Yurika y ten por seguro que con mi Dedenne soy capaz de destrozarte aun si me atacas con un Onix.

— ¿¡Nerd!? Pues el rubiecito raro con el que viniste no parece ser un chico popular, es más, me atrevería a decir que tú le buscas novia

— ¿A si? ¡Pues a mi hermanito no le dedican doujins hentais como a la tuya!

— ¿A si? ¡Pues mi hermanita no se enrolla su Arbok!

— ¿A si? Pues...

— ¡Ya basta!-Manon intervino-¡Ustedes dos cállense!

— ¿A si? Pues por lo menos nosotros niños de siete sÍ sabemos entrenar un pokemon, tú eres entrenadora y ni siquiera has hecho evolucionar a esa hada marica.

— ¡Se llama Bebe!

— ¡Ya cállense de una buena vez todo!-gritó la madre del difunto-¿No ven mi dolor? Mi hijo se fue y no volverá

— Tenga seguro señora que yo le hubiera dado nietos bellos e inteligentes-Serena suspiró

— Además de imaginarios...-y Misty le regresó el suspiro.

— No hablaba contigo…

— ¡No te respondí a ti!

—Uhhhhhhhhhhh -el público echó leña.

— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo por qué soportar esto. Yo, Serena, soy una señorita y no me rebajaré a tu discusión, solo me dedicaré a rozar por mis falanges por tus facciones y dejarte un recuerdo que se pueda tocar hasta que finalmente se borre y evite cualquier tipo de acciones legales.

— ¿Qué, qué dijiste?

— ¡Que te voy a partir la cara a lo Jackie Chan!

Es que cuando Serena se pone como se pone nada la detiene, lo mismo con Misty.

— ¡Mil a que la pelirroja la destroza!

—Nah, la rubia tiene garra y cara de que tomó Redbull

— ¡Esto va directo a PokeVision~!

— ¡Échenles agua helada!

— ¡Maldito Brock, cállate!

—Ay, cariño, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan irresistible? Y ahora que me doy cuenta el baboso de tu padre no se ha aparecido por nada hasta ahora...

—Que estupidez es todo esto. Ya sabía yo que Ash era todo un niño en asuntos amorosos-Iris habló finalmente, había estado sentada todo el tiempo esperando la llamada del director de guion para su regreso en XYZ, después de todo, solo faltan 9 capítulos y al esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿Verdad que si?

— ¡Ya basta!-Oak se hizo escuchar entre tanto alboroto-Ya está, todos fuera de mi chacra, largo, largo.

— ¿¡ASH!?

El grito de Delia espantó a todos, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el ataúd. ¡Estaba vacío!, todos empezaron a gritar de nervios y a echarse la culpa de la desaparición del cuerpo, ¿quién sería el necrofílico?

— ¡Ah! Por fin, pensé que me asfixiaría en cualquier momento.

Ash estaba paradito, ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Por qué estaba en esa cama tan rara? Me duele el cuerpo…

— ¡Pokelázaro a revivido!

— Oh por dios, revivió…

— Oh por dios, ya no soy viuda…

— Oh por dios, cállate Serena…

— Oh por dios, verdad que era inmortal…

— ¿Me llamaron?

— ¡Oh por dios, es dios!

Si, Arceus se hizo presente en ese momento.

—Arceus ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Oak

—Oh, es que quiero saber por qué del alboroto que hacen aquí, cierren ya la boca, este chico nunca estuvo muerto.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Si-Bostezó el moreno- le dije al profesor después de que me resbalara con el plátano que me ponga mucha anestesia para no sentir dolor y dormir bien un buen rato, pero parece que se le olvidó y me dio por muerto.

—...

—Oak...

—...

—¡Oak!

—hello it's me what you looking for?

— ¡Te romperé los huesos!

Delia no aguantó y se fue tras el profesor derribando a muchas personas en el proceso.

— ¡Mama!, ¿a dónde te va...

— A ver, explícame, ¿quién es ella?-Misty gritó

— ¿No que éramos pinkyfriends, befos por siempre? -Hikari hizo lo mismo.

— Ash...pensé que había algo entre nosotros-Serena gimoteó.

Naturalmente, Ash sintió el inminente peligro.

— Alan, Gary, Brock, Tracey, Yurika, Paul, ¡ayúdenme!,

— Ash, nunca te metas con mujeres enojada, absorberán tu alma y tu vida en...

— ¡Cállate Brock! ¡Solo usen la imaginación y díganme que hago!

— ¡Imaginación un Bidoff!

—Eh...Mejor Arceus se va ahora, me están mirando con cara rara.

Si, Paul, Gary y Alan tenían pokebolas en las manos y los ojitos brillosos, y apenas el gran pokemon se dio media vuelta corrieron tras él.

— ¡Agarrarlo que se escapa!-Paul cogió un Pidgeotto y alzó vuelo.

— Ah, nada de eso-Gary se elevó en un papalote

— ¿¡Un papalote!?

— Mis pokemon están de vacaciones

— Ese Arceus es tan lindo, ¿entrará en mi bolso?-Yurika habló con su amigo obeso.

— ¡Atrás, atrás!-Alan cogió su Charizard

— ¡Adiós babosos! -Iris se despidió con la mano, montando su Garchomp cual pony.

— Da igual-Serena se secó sus lágrimas- quédenselo. Ya va a comenzar "En un triste invierno te conocí y ahora te amo pero tú te alimentas de mis lágrimas " y Jose manuel Alberto Pérez Matute de la virgen Maria le va a declarar a Maria Lucrecia Gonzales Sánchez Fernández del sagrado corazón de Jesús que él no la ama.

— ¿Tú también ves "En un triste invierno te conocí y ahora te amo pero tú te alimentas de mis lágrimas "? vamos entonces, ya me perdí el cap. de la semana pasada-Misty dio palmaditas.

— Pero si pensé que era la única -Haruka sonrió-doña meche es la culpable, yo lo sé.

— Les apuesto a que es su hermana-Hikari aseguró. Ahora todas ignoraban al confundido entrenador.

— ¡Yo pongo las bebidas!

— ¡Yo pongo casa!

— ¡Yo pongo pañuelos!

— ¡Yo pongo mi agradable presencia!

— ¿Alguien sabe por qué todas las protas de novelas se llaman Maria?

—Ah, por cierto el esmalte azul te queda horrible.

—Sí, te hubieras puesto naranja.

— ¿¡Naranja!? Ewwww game over amiga, game over…

—...

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ash cayó de la cama como un costal, soltó un quejido y no se movió al recordar ese extraño sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces y empezó a reírse, definitivamente la combinación de leche con frejoles no era buena.

* * *

Pues sí, estupideces en un solo oneshot. Espero que no me lancen tanto odio xD pero si me quieres dejar un review te lo agradeceré. A ver si para la próxima vengo con algo lindo y digno, por mi parte seguir atenta a las noticias de pokemon sol y luna y trataré de inspirarme. Recuerden, no es bueno escribir en la madrugada medio dormida ya que el resultado final es esta cosa.

Paz y Amour

-Daromi-


End file.
